1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable drill attachment, specifically all attachment which can be used to drive eye-bolts, J-bolts, screw hooks, and other hanger-type devices which cannot be "chucked" because of their physical configuration.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Eye bolts with lag threads are commonly used to hang loads from overhead locations such as beams and ceilings as well as walls, trees and other structures. po In the usual procedure, the worker will either hammer the eye-bolt into the material (typically wood) to grab a few threads, or he will pre-drill a pilot hole; in either case the threaded shank is thereafter manually screwed into the material using pliers or some other leverage effecting device. The procedure is both cumbersome and time consuming--and generally requires several different tools. Moreover, unless a pilot hole is drilled, the starting process can be frustrating and difficult since hammering is likely to deform the end (in the case of eye-bolts, the eye is deformed whereas off axis hangers such as J-bolts and square bent hooks are difficult to hammer and more likely therefore to become damaged or distorted).
The desirability of a device which is sufficiently universal to accommodate a wide range of hanger types and sizes so as to facilitate their rapid installation will be readily appreciated. Accordingly, it is a primary object of the invention to provide a driving attachment for a portable drill which can be used efficaciously for a wide range of hanger types and sizes, including but not limited to:
(a) shank diameters ranging from 1/16" to 7/16" PA1 (b) head dimensions ranging from 1/8" to 11/4" PA1 (c) head configurations including round, L, J, offset round, square, and combinations thereof. PA1 (a) for different shank diameters, PA1 (b) for different head dimensions, the point of application of the axial force must be centered with the torque axis. PA1 (c) for different head configurations, the point of application of the axial force must line up with the torque axis. PA1 (a) to provide an attachment for installing eye-bolts, J-bolts, screw hooks, and the like, using a manual or power drill. PA1 (b) to provide a driver that eliminates the need to hammer a starting indentation or the need to drill a pilot hole. PA1 (c) to provide a driver that has universal applicability so as to cover a wide range of shank sizes, eye diameters, and end shapes. PA1 (d) to provide a driver that aligns the screw axis true to the torque axis for all shank sizes and hanger shapes.
It will be understood that to accomplish these objectives with a single device, the invention must effectively meet and resolve numerous difficulties, thus
1) the torque must be axially centered by the gripping elements and, PA2 2) the shank neck must be mechanically restrained so as to maintain the thrust axis alignment.